Apology, Jealousy and the Truth
by JasmineIsARumbelleShipper4Ever
Summary: Mitchie is at the dock after the lie, her deaf cousin shows up. Shane sees what'll happen? Read to find out. T to be safe. I've changed my penname it was Fearless Twilight Lover.


This is after Mitchie lies, Shane sees Mitchie with another guy, and thinks it's her boyfriend. He confronts her about it, she tries to explain, but he blows her off again. Read to find out what happens.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

I was sitting at the dock after Tess spilled my secret in front of the entire camp. Shane yelled at me, he thought I was lying about everything I said to him. But really I was just lying about my mom.

I was shaken from my thoughts when someone tapped me on my shoulder. It was my deaf cousin Michael.

"Hey, Mitch." He said.

"Hey, Michael." I said, since he could read lips. He was the only one who knew the real reason why I lied next to Caitlyn. In the distance I thought I saw Shane. He sat down next to me.

_I must be letting my imagination run wild again._ I thought.

"How are you holding up?" Michael asked me.

"Not so good." I told him.

"You really liked him didn't you?"

"Yeah I did."

"Well I gotta get going. See you Mitch."

"Bye, Michael." I said. Then it was just me and my thoughts again. Not five minutes after Michael left, I heard twig snap. I turned around, and guess who was behind me. That's right Shane Gray.

"First, you lied to the entire camp. You told me you didn't have a boyfriend, if you didn't have a boyfriend then who was that boy you were talking to?" He demanded.

"No Shane..." I said as I was getting up from my spot on the deck. He cut me off.

"No Mitchie, I'm so sick and tired of you're lies. I think it would've been better if you never came here," For once he was right.

"You know what Shane, you're right. It would be better if I was gone. Don't worry Shane you'll never have to worry about me and my lies ever again." I hoped he knew what I meant when I said that, he seemed to because his face went from anger, confusion, realization, to hurt. What I didn't get was why would he be hurting he hated me, didn't he?

"Now, wait a minute Mitchie." He said in a cold voice.

"What Shane." I asked as I tried to hold back my tears.

"Suicide is not the option, think of your friends, your family, and your boyfriend." He explained.

_Maybe now I can explain myself to him if would listen. _I thought. I couldn't hold my tearsback any longer, my legs gave way and Shane caught me. Then, out of nowhere he was whispering soothing words in my ear.

"Mitchie if it will stop you from committing suicide, I will let you explain." He told me.

"Thank you Shane. Okay, first I never lied to you, everything I told you was true. I only lied about my mom. Second, that guy you saw me with, wasn't my boyfriend he was my cousin Michael who's deaf." He looked at me apologetically. But, he could tell I wasn't finished.

"Second, the reason I lied was because I only have one friend back home. I wanted it to be different here so I lied. Then, you blew up at me, before I could even explain. You don't know what it's like to feel so in the dark Shane. But, I understand if you never forgive me." I finally finished my explanation.

"What did you just say?" Shane asked me.

"I understand if you never forgive me?" It came out more like a question.

"Of course I forgive you. But that wasn't what I was talking about. I meant what did you say before that."

"Uhh... You don't know what it's like to feel so in the dark."

"Where did you get that from?" He said huskily.

"Well, I write songs and that's just some of the lyrics from the song." I explained.

"I don't believe it he said quietly."

"Don't believe what Shane?" I asked worriedly.

"You're the one. The one I've been looking for." "Huh?"

"You're the girl with the voice."

"Whoa… Wait… What. Hold the phone. When did _you _hear me sing?" I asked him.

"When I was running away from the fan girls."

"Oh." Was all I could say. All of a sudden Shane looked intently at me and leaned in slightly, then tilted his head a little and kissed me. I couldn't think straight, Shane Grey was kissing me the famous Shane Grey was actually kissing me. Before I knew it I was kissing him back. All to soon he pulled away.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." He said.

"Yeah… me too. I'm sorry for everything." I said sincerely.

"No, I'm sorry I should've have let you explain." He apologized.

"How about we just start over? Hi I'm Mitchie." I said as I held at my hand.

"I'm Shane. So up for a canoe ride later?" He asked.

"I wouldn't miss it." We walked to the canoes hand in hand.

That's mine and Shane's story we call it, Apology, Jealousy, and the Truth.

Like it love review. Hey I have a new story out from Ice Princess it's under Disney check it out.


End file.
